icecreamisthebestfandomcom-20200215-history
Anaconda reaction
Reacting to Nicki Minaj's Anaconda cuz YOLO. Semi-clean version (srsly, there is no way to make this song less disgusting) anyway, I'm doing the clean version in case kids see this, also because it's actually kinda funny how much got censored out towards the end. Clean version or not, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun Soo, this is a song about feeding bread to snakes? or is there something more innap going on here... Boy toy named troy, used to live in Detroit I don't give a s*** about your old boyfriends Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins Kids, date drug dealers, then you'll be rich! Was a shooter with the law, but he live in a palace Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping my stylish WAT? Now thats R-R-real, gun in my purse, yeah I came dressed to kill Who wanna go first? I had them pushin' daffodils Killing people? Nicki is a great role model! I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill I'm on some dumb sh.... Explains so much By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals I take it someone called you fat? Come through and check em in my automobile And I'm hitting it with his girls, and he telling me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Say he don't like em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, And I hit em with the jab like... Kill me now!!! My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Look at her butt (Look at her butt) MAKE IT STOP! This dude named Michael used to buy motorcycles It's bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel No comment Real country anaconda, let me play with his rifle ... P-put his butt to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil ... Now that bang bang bang, I let him hit it cause he hang hang hang How is this any less innap than "slang cocaine' sure, it cuts out the drug referance, but still, EW! He toss my salad like his name Romaine Hahaha- NO And when we done, I make him buy me romaine I'm on some dumb sh.... This song is dumb s*** By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals "He can tell I got butt implants" would be more accurate Come through and check em in my automobile And I'm hitting it with his girls, and he telling me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Say he don't like em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like... Excuse me while I go vomit My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Look at her butt (Look at her butt) I DON'T WANT TO My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun Don't dont dont, My Anaconda don't.. Don't want none unless you got buns hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Basically, this song is just encouraging guys to stare Yeah, he love this fat Yeah! This one is for my with a fat in the club I said, Where my fat big in the club? F*** the skinny , the skinny in the club I wanna see all the big fat in the club, you if you skinny WHAT? WHAT? doesn't even begin to describe it! Why the hell did the even leave this part in the "clean" version? If they couldn't replace all the swearing, they could have at least cut the whole thing out, this just makes it sound like a crappy edit. I got a big fat . Come on '''I believe I just lost a few brain cells listning to this. Nicki actually DOES have some alright songs (Grand Piano anyone?) And then there's crap like this, which I have to hear on the radio almost daily. What is this world coming to? I need to go find something good to listen to before I go insane.